villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Great Old Ones
|hobby = Antagonizing Old Ones just because they can. Being whimsical even at the expense of others' pain and misfortune. |goals = Unknowable (as if puny humans can understand them). |crimes = Mass destruction Attempted omnicide Madness inducement |type of hostile species = Destructive Deities}} The Great Old Ones are major antagonists in the Cthulhu Mythos by H.P. Lovecraft. They are a pantheon of demonic extraterrestrial gods that are more known amongst mortals than the Outer Gods, but are infinitely less powerful. Regardless of this fact, the Great Old Ones are completely invincible in comparison to humanity, and their alien nature is so utterly bizarre that it inspires madness in all who gaze upon them. Cataclysmic but not necessarily malevolent, the Great Old Ones have the power to end the world on a whim, but never actively seek the destruction of humanity. Perhaps it is due to their vast power—to a Great Old One, humanity just is not worth the trouble of extermination. Of course on the other hand, a Great Old One could simply choose to destroy entire civilizations for no other reason than because it felt like it. A Great Old One has no care if its actions cause the deaths of thousands, and if a Great Old One should become hungry or bored, it sees no wrong in randomly torturing or devouring innocents. According to Lovecraft himself, the Great Old Ones were meant to be amoral rather than malicious, in keeping with his belief that the universe itself was alien and uncaring. This, by no means, lessens their danger; it arguably only serves to increase it. Known Great Old Ones This is a collection of all of the 180 known Great Old Ones and it is organized as follows: Inspiration in Other Media The Great Old ones have inspired countless cosmic malevolent across films, TV Shows, books, comics and short stories. Notable ones include: *The Ogdru-Jahad, Ogdru Hem and Behemoth from the Mike Mignola's Hellboy comic book series and the following 2004 Film-adaptation. The version of the 2004 Film especially bear a resemblance to Great Old Ones. *The Nestene Consciousness from Doctor Who. *The Wall of Monsters of the 1994 horror movie In the Mouth of Madness. *The Old Gods from World of Warcraft. *The Ancient Ones from the 2012 comedy horror movie The Cabin in the Woods. *The Drowned God worshiped by the Ironborn, who is likely inspired by the Cthulhu and Dagon. *Clover from the 2008 film Cloverfield and the 2018 film The Cloverfield Paradox. *Bill Cipher from the Disney XD series Gravity Falls. *The Leviathan from Purgatory on the CW series Supernatural. Ironically, the H.P. Lovecraft of the Supernatural-universe had opened a portal to Purgatory and saw what was lying on the other side (presumably the Leviathan among other possible monsters). In Season 13, the show introduced two tentacled deities -- Yokoth and Glythur -- named in reference to Shoggoth and Hastur, that hailed from an alternate universe. *The Octalus from the 1998 horror film Deep Rising. *Abeloth from the expanded Star Wars-media. *The Summa-verminoth from Solo: A Star Wars Story. *The Old Gods from the universe of the SCP Foundation. *The Great Ones from the 2015 dark fantasy game Bloodborne. Gallery Cthulhu_(Michael_Komark).jpg|Cthulhu|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Cthulhu_(Lovecraft) Hastur_(douzen).jpg|Hastur|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Hastur_(Lovecraft) Tsathoggua_(Patrick_McEvoy).jpg|Tsathoggua|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Tsathoggua Cthugha_(douzen).jpg|Cthugha|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Cthugha Glaaki_(Stephen_Somers).jpg|Gla'aki|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Gla%27aki Dagon_(Borja_Pindado).jpg|Dagon|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Father_Dagon Shudde_M'ell_(James_Ryman).jpg|Shudde M'ell|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Shudde_M%27ell Ithaqua_(Richard_Luong).jpg|Ithaqua|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Ithaqua Mynoghra_(Carpe_Noctem,_by_Derrick_Fish).jpg|Mynoghra (Nyarlathotep's Sister) Cyaegha_(Michael_Bukowski).jpg|Cyäegha|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Cyäegha Zstylzhemghi_(Internet).jpg|Zstylzhemghi|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Zstylzhemghi Bokrug_(Internet).jpg|Bokrug|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Bokrug Cthylla_(Aumala).jpg|Cthylla|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Cthylla Ghatanothoa_(Borja_Pindado).jpg|Ghatanothoa|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Ghatanothoa Zoth_Ommog_(Chaosium).jpg|Zoth Ommog|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Zoth-Ommog Baoht_Z'uqqa-mogg_(William_Liu).jpg|Baoht Z'uqqa-mogg|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Baoht_Z%27uqqa-mogg Rlim_Shaikorth_(Internet).jpg|Rlim Shaikorth|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Rlim_Shaikorth Zvilpogghua_(Richard_Sardinha).jpg|Zvilpogghua|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Zvilpogghua Yig_(Internet).jpg|Yig|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Yig_(Lovecraft) Gloon_(Cyan_Yurikago).jpg|Gloon Atlach-Nacha_(Internet).jpg|Atlach-Nacha Mother_Hydra_(Stephen_Somers).jpg|Mother Hydra|link=https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Mother_Hydra Kaalut_(Brynn_Metheney).jpg|Kaalut Trivia * According to Lovecraft lore, the Great Old Ones were at war with whom they called the "Pain Lords", the Elder Gods (sometimes referred to as "Elder Gods"), cosmic beings who have mostly human-like appearance and they are benevolent in nature. Not only that, they were exalted by many human cultures in different parts of Earth. Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Destroyers Category:Deities Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Genderless Category:Dark Messiah Category:Amoral Category:Dark Forms Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Aliens Category:Paranormal Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes